Guts
Guts (aka Gats, Gatts, Gattsu, depending on translation, though it has been confirmed by Kentaro Miura his name is Guts) is the main protagonist of Berserk. He was the former raid unit leader of a mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk. Appearance Guts has black hair fitted with constant, short pointy spikes already built from short hair itself. At the base of his hairline, he allows a few strands to hang just above his forehead. He wears bandages over his right hand (a style he has used since the beginning, most likely to assist in handling a sword) and wears a sleeveless white under shirt beneath it, allowing him to move his arms freely. On his pants there is also a set of armour featured in the groin area most likely for protective purposes. Golden Age Arc Guts wears a tan-to-brown coloured set of armour that transitions from leather to a harder material. In addition to this equipment, he is mostly seen in battle wearing a uniquely shaped head-guard that protects all but his mouth. He later discards the helmet upon leaving the Hawks (along with the sword he was using up to that point, due to having been broken in battle by Boscogn). Retribution Arc Guts is shown to be a man wearing a long black cape with a hood strewn over his head. He is shown to be a rather tall man at 6'3" (190 cm) with a strong, heavily scarred muscular frame. While he appears like he may be in his 30's at first glance, he's actually only in his 20's at this point and has been hardened by a lifetime of war. Without his hood, he is shown to be a man with a young, wrinkle-less face with a scar crossing the bridge of his nose. His right eye remains closed indefinitely, as it is later revealed that it was taken from him by an Apostle some time before. Guts was forced to sever his arm off because he could not get his arm free from it's teeth. His left arm has been severed from just below the elbow, having been replaced by the Cannon Arm fitted with an arm cannon and has a magnet in the palm portion capable of grasping the rather large blade he carries with him. His outfit consists of a long black cape featured over black-plated armour complete with dark pants and armoured boots. Millenium Falcon Arc Guts' armour is updated by Rickert, causing its plates to bear great resemblance to the Berserker Armour that he would wear later on. Shortly following the battle against Slan and later, against Grunbeld, Guts switches the regular plates of his armour for the Berserker Armour. The first use of the armour causes the Hellhound to shape the armour, turning a portion of his black hair white. Armours Notes *Guts also bears a likeness to two Norse gods, Odin and Tyr. Tyr lost his arm to Fenrir, a giant wolf, and Odin gave up his eye for ultimate wisdom. Odin is eventually killed by Fenrir at Ragnarok, the end of the world. Guts is also reminiscent of berserkers (this is where the title comes from), a group of warriors who idolized Odin and went into furious trances during battle which were induced by herbs ingested before a battle. *Guts carries the Behelit that used to be owned by the Count. It is hinted that the ownership of the Behelit has passed onto him, as a horde of ghosts suggested he use it to gain power to fight Griffith, and Slan of the God Hand's presence in Quiploth activates it and she attempts to torture him into using it before the Skull Knight intervenes. *Guts is very similar in certain ways to iterations of Michael Moorcock's Eternal Champion. At least one version of the Eternal Champion (Corum Jhaelen Irsei) is missing an eye and a hand, that is replaced with a mechanical construct while wielding a sword of immense power. The Eternal Champion similarly battles beings of enormous power and extreme destructive capability who are bent upon achieving absolute control over the realms of the multi verse through supernatural means. *Most of the threatening enemies (apart from random lackies) that challenge Guts are at least twice his size, this has been the case since the first chapter with the Snake Baron, though the first incident in his life is Donovan. It could be said that he was trained to fight larger enemies as seen in his sword practices with Gambino, in which he uses a sword made for an adult that would become the basis for other large swords he would wield in his life. Trivia *In the Anime series, Guts is voiced by Nobutoshi Canna in Japanese, and by Marc Diraison in the English version. *As a child in the Anime series, Guts is voiced by Orine Fukushima in Japanese, and by Maria Dente in English. *In the Berserk Film Trilogy, he was voiced by Hiroaki Iwanaga in Japanese. *As a child in the Berserk Film Trilogy he is voiced by Jun Inoue in Japanese, and by Colin DePaula in English. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Amputees Category:Nobles Category:Mercenaries Category:Swordsmen Category:Band of the Hawk Category:Guts' New Party